Down by the Reeds
by J. Islington
Summary: Reaver détestait Noël.


**_Personnage(s)/Pairing(s): Reaver_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Lionhead Studios et Microsoft._**

 ** _De tous les personnages sur lesquels j'aurais pu écrire pour un OS sur Noël, Reaver était le dernier auquel j'avais pensé. Au final, c'est lui qui m'a le plus inspiré. J'aurais aussi aimé pondre un truc joyeux mais... Nope. Parce que Reaver. Quant au pourquoi du titre, "Down by the Reeds" est le nom de la comptine que Hammer chante sur Oakvale lorsqu'on la rencontre pour la première fois. Et bon, vu que Reaver est né à Okvale, tout ça tout ça... Voilà._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël!_**

.

* * *

.

 _Avec la mer à proximité, Oakvale avait quelque chose de paisible. Le son des vagues berçait les habitants. La plage était l'endroit idéal pour s'allonger quelques heures et dormir. Personne ne viendrait y réveiller l'éventuel dormeur. Les habitants eux-mêmes étaient d'un naturel calme et paisible. Ils étaient gentils, accueillaient les voyageurs et lorsqu'une dispute éclatait au sein d'Oakvale, ils ne levaient que très rarement la voix. On aurait dit que depuis la mort de Jack of Blades, le chaos était incapable d'atteindre le petit village. Même le nombre d'attaques de bandits avait diminué, ces dernières années. Adrian adorait Oakvale. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait encore plus que son village, c'était bien son village recouvert de neige._

 _A cause du climat maritime de la région, il neigeait rarement. Et lorsque cela se produisait, c'était généralement de fines couches qui fondaient presque aussitôt. Mais pas cette année-là. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Adrian, Oakvale avait revêtu un épais manteau de neige. Des lampions avaient été accrochés aux maisons et aux arbres. La nuit, leur douce lumière faisait scintiller les cristaux de glace. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école, Adrian et le reste des enfants passaient leurs journées à jouer ou à construire des bonshommes de neige. Leurs épais manteaux, gants et écharpes finissaient obligatoirement humides et les rhumes se propageaient à toute vitesse, au grand désespoir des parents. Mais eux, ils s'en moquaient. Tant qu'ils pouvaient se lancer dans des batailles de boules de neige ou faire du patin à glace, rien ne leur importaient. Si Adrian s'écoutait, il passerait ses journées à jouer. Puis, le soir, il irait s'allonger dans le duvet de neige et s'y endormirait, la berceuse de la mer se jouant à ses oreilles. Malheureusement, cette perspective n'était pas au goût de sa mère. Alors, Adrian se contentait de son lit bien chaud et de regarder les étendues neigeuses depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dommage pour lui._

 _Puis, comme à chaque hiver, son père ramenait un sapin dans la maison. Exceptionnellement, Adrian acceptait de passer toute la journée à la maison, oubliant sa neige bien-aimée. A la place, il décorait le sapin avec sa mère. Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, ils ne possédaient pas de nombreuses décorations. Mais ça ne changeait en rien la bonne humeur d'Adrian qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de siffloter joyeusement. Il y avait d'ailleurs une guirlande qu'il aimait en particulier : elle était longue et toute en perles dorées. Il s'était toujours figuré que c'était à ça que ressemblait les trésors que les héros trouvaient et que les pirates enterraient. Venait ensuite le moment préféré d'Adrian : celui où sa mère le soulèverait pour lui permettre d'accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin. Le petit garçon était si fier, qu'il se sentait investit d'une mission importante, que nul autre que lui ne pourrait accomplir. Et doucement, sa mère riait et lui ébouriffait les cheveux._

 _Le lendemain, Adrian retournait à sa routine de jeux dans la neige. Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grands pas. Les enfants attendaient ce moment avec une impatience grandissante. Le soir venu, Adrian s'acharnait à faire tous ses devoirs à l'avance. Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait les mathématiques ou l'histoire, bien au contraire. Il était simplement déterminé à passer ses vacances sans avoir à travailler._

 _Puis venait Noël à proprement parler. Il passait la fête en famille. Sa mère, son père et même ses grands-parents faisaient le déplacement depuis Bowerstone. Avec envie, Adrian observait la poularde cuire dans son jus. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était l'accompagnement de la viande : des haricots verts... Heureusement, il y aurait aussi des patates rissolées. Mais connaissant sa mère, il ne couperait pas aux haricots. Cette dernière, exaspérée par son fils qui traînait un peu trop dans ses pattes à son goût, le chassa de la cuisine._

 _Boudeur, Adrian rejoignait alors ses grands-parents qui bavardaient avec son père. Sa grand-mère racontaient comment elle avait cloué au sol « ce petit malappris de Dylan » avec son arbalète après que celui-ci eut essayé de les cambrioler. Adrian n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Dylan. La seule chose dont il était sur, c'était que sa grand-mère ne manquait jamais de rappeler au reste de la famille que même en étant une héroïne à la retraite, elle était encore capable de viser juste avec une arbalète. Le petit garçon entendit vaguement son père la réprimander, lui disant qu'à son âge ce n'était plus raisonnable. Bien sur, jamais elle ne l'écouterait. Sa grand-mère aimait trop raconter ses exploits avec une arme à distance pour cela. Se désintéressant d'eux, Adrian alla voir son grand-père. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il somnolait paisiblement, indifférent aux babillages de sa femme. Adrian sourit et grimpa sur ses genoux. Bien vite, il s'endormit contre son grand-père, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

 _Une heure plus tard, il se réveillerait lorsque sa mère déclarerait que le repas était prêt. Du coin de l'œil, il verrait les cadeaux disposés sous le sapin. Son sourire s'agrandirait encore puis, sans tarder, il filerait à table. La poularde serait délicieuse, tout comme les pommes de terre rissolées. Les haricots verts le seraient moins, mais Adrian les mangerait quand même, sans rechigner. Puis viendrait la consécration : le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. De ses parents et de son grand-père, il recevrait un livre d'images, un ours en peluche et de nouveaux vêtements. Mais son cadeau préféré resterait indéniablement celui de sa grand-mère : un tout nouvel arc pour enfant. Fier comme un paon, Adrian irait parader avec son nouveau jouet le lendemain. Il construirait un bonhomme de neige puis, ferait semblant de se battre contre lui avec son arc._

 _Adrian adorait Noël._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Reaver ouvrit soudain les yeux. D'habitude, il appelait immédiatement un domestique pour qu'il lui amène son petit déjeuner. Pas là. A la place, il se contenta de fixer le plafond sans rien dire. Les images de son rêve (ou était-ce un cauchemar ? Il n'était pas sur) défilaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait la gorge nouée, mais ses yeux étaient secs, dénués de larme. Dans sa tête, Reaver entendait les rires d'Adrian, la berceuse de la mer. Il revoyait la guirlande de perles dorées, l'étoile du sapin, les lampions d'Oakvale et les devoirs de mathématiques soigneusement faits à l'avance. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la poularde, l'humidité des vêtements après une bataille de boules de neige et le bois de l'arc pour enfant au bout de ses doigts. Pâle comme la mort, Reaver passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et en ouvrit les rideaux. Il plissa les lèvres : ce qu'il voyait à l'extérieur lui déplaisait.

De la neige. Millfields était recouvert de neige. Des enfants et leurs parents s'essayaient aux patins à glace sur le lac gelé. Des bonshommes de neige étaient en construction et Reaver eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas sortir son pistolet pour viser l'un d'entre eux. Le ciel était immaculé et la neige continuait de tomber, inlassablement. On aurait presque dit qu'elle le narguait. Reaver serra les poings puis referma les rideaux, fuyant ce blanc qui le rendait malade. Il ne doutait pas que comme les années précédentes, Barry tenterait d'accrocher des décorations de Noël dans le manoir. L'ancien pirate songea que si son majordome s'avisait de nouveau d'essayer, il lui ferait redécouvrir les joies du fouet.

Bien décidé à passer la journée cloîtré dans sa chambre, Reaver fouilla dans un placard et en sortit une bouteille de whisky ainsi qu'un verre. Il gardait toujours une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool à portée de main, au cas où. Reaver n'avait pas pour habitude de boire de l'alcool dès le matin. Au contraire : il passait beaucoup de temps à gérer ses industries et ne se voyait pas le faire en ayant bu. Finir ses bouteilles pouvaient bien attendre le soir ou l'une de ses petites réceptions. Cette fois-là était une exception. Reaver songea qu'en plus du whisky, la compagnie d'une ou deux prostituées ne serait pas de trop. Il demanderait à Barry d'aller lui en chercher.

Reaver se réinstalla dans son lit puis remplit son verre. Sans la moindre hésitation, il le vida aussitôt. Puis il jeta un regard au verre. Reaver observa ensuite la bouteille. Il haussa les épaules puis, jeta le verre qui se brisa au sol. Il n'en avait cure. L'ancien pirate se contenta de boire au goulot. Tant pis pour son élégance, personne ne serait là pour voir ça. Et puis, boire ainsi serait plus rapide pour oublier Adrian, ce jeune homme si faible qu'il n'était pas. Ce jeune homme si faible qui avait été un enfant attaché à des choses aussi futiles et insignifiantes qu'un arc pour enfant, un sapin et l'odeur d'un plat préparé par sa mère.

Reaver détestait Noël.


End file.
